


Study Break

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/F, Fluff and Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: Korra and Asami study break and asami takes the lead while korra is nervous
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato, Korrasami
Kudos: 28





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing but tell me what you think all comments welcomed good or bad

Coming soon

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @ghostlyjudge


End file.
